Foreign Intelligence Agency
The Foreign Intelligence Agency otherwise known simply as the FIA was the national foreign intelligence agency of the Solar Union and later, the United Republic of Orion. It was founded in 13 P.T. alongside the IIA when the ISB was disbanded after the fall of the Sol Imperium. History Solar Union Years Foundation of the FIA When the Solar Union was created in 13 P.T. after the fall of the infamous Sol Imperium. The Imperium Security Bureau was disbanded and in its place two agencies were created. The Internal Intelligence Agency and the Foreign Intelligence Agency. The Foreign Intelligence Agency's headquarters were built in the city of New Helskini in the New Finland region of Mars. First Executive Alexander Knox appointed Enzo Fox, a former officer of the TSS Ranger and the adopted son of the legendary Luigi Fox, as the Director. Ares Assasination ' A few months after the fall of the Sol Imperium, Inspector General Ares of the Miskatonic University was assasinated by an Atlantean in a starship port in Mars. After a meeting of the General Staff, the FIA and the IIA began working on a joint operation to identify and capture the man responsible for the murder of Ares. Eventually, Crane Crater (an atlantean) was captured and held in a prison facility in Mars. An FIA Agent carried out an interrogation of the subject and discovered the man indeed committed the murder and got him to confess he had met with Advisors to the Emperor of Atlann and General Koch of the Kara Dominion (both active members of the League of Atlann). '''Citadel Incident ' During the Second League War, a rogue metahuman paramilitary group known as the Metahuman Defence Force led by Commander Thyne take over the Citadel of Metahumans and depose Frost as the governor. First Executive Knox, already busy with the war, entrusted the FIA to investigate the MDF while the General Staff worked on a battle plan to recapture the Citadel. The FIA discovered the MDF was a rogue metahuman force unhappy with Governor Frost's rule. They also uncovered some rumors of Grand Marshall Laake working with them in secret, which peaked the interest of the Agency. The Agency would provide intel on the situation of the Citadel that would help with the battle that followed. During this incident, former Governor Karson of Bordeaux would become the Sub-Director of the FIA, working closely with Enzo. 'Specter Incident ' In early 14 P.T., former Director of the Advanced Weapons Research division of the Terran Republic Cameron would assume the title of Director of the FIA after Enzo resigned. Shortly after, the FIA would detect an unknown object in the orbit of Novaterra. Vice-Admiral Specter would be sent to handle the situation, and after a short standoff, Captain Kafka's space station would be moved forcefully. Being sued by the owners of the space station (Starlink Inc.), Specter decided it would be better to desert and hide within N'varium territory. First Executive Viaux would order the immediate capture of the desertor. The FIA and TDO would cooperate in the search. Eventually, a spy was set within Specter's own men and a short skirmish began, Specter would warp into the Far North. A final operation was carried out and Agent Ward of the TDO managed to negotiate a surrender with Specter. Shortly after the incident, Director Cameron would resign and Sub-director Karson would assume the title of Director of the FIA. Karson would serve as director for the rest of the Viaux Administration and later for the entirety of the Blair Administration. '''United Republic of Orion Years The Order Crackdown When the United Republic of Orion was created by First Executive Sparre in 32 P.T., former ISB Colonel and Quisling Conspirator Whitcroft was appointed by Regent Enzo Fox as Director of the FIA. A year later, the National Truth Commission would be created and during their investigation into the Senate Bombing they would uncover a Vortex cell embedded within the URO. This would lead to the infamous Order Crackdown in which the Interregnum became a battlefield for two weeks. Avan Conspiracy In 35 P.T., the Avan Coalition began a process in which they would join the Apollonir Systems of the URO. During a diplomatic mission, former Senator Hawke and Commander Blackout of the TDO would be assasinated by mysterious figure. Regent Enzo Fox would call for an immediate investigation into who committed the assasination. They would uncover that they were dealing with a fourth remnant of the Human Reclamation Army led by General Aurora, a former Project Daedalus subject. Attack on the FIA Headquarters As conflict began with the fourth HRA and the League of Atlann, General Aurora and a small contingent of forces lay siege to the FIA Headquarters building in the city of New Helsinki, Mars. Director Whitcroft would be captured and the HRA would escape before the Grand Army could arrive to face them. Later that day, General Aurora would communicate with the URO Senate with a holotransmission showing a beat up and tied Whitcroft. Aurora attempted to negotiate with Chancellor Blair for the release of the Director in exchange that the HRA take positions in the government. Negotiations soon broke down and General Aurora was forced to execute Whitcroft in front of the Senate. Return of the HRA Shortly after the death of Whitcroft, Regent Enzo assigned former Imperium Commander Karsten as the new director of the FIA. Immediately, the Agency would begin to provide intel to the Grand Army in both fronts of the Sol system. After driving out the HRA forces from the Jupiterian moons, the FIA was tasked with finding the planet in which the HRA was based in. Using their warp detecting technology they tracked the escaping ships to a planet in the Far North. They also provided intel into a safe warp lane route to the planet for Vasilovich and Jäger's force. Category:Organization